Lord Bagra
Lord Bagra, known as Bagramon, is the evil leader of the Bagra Army and the main antagonist of the Digimon anime and manga series Digimon Xros Wars/Fusion. Originally a high-ranking Angel Digimon who ruled over the dead, Lord Bagra rebelled against the order of things and suffered the price by losing half of his body. Having replaced his destroyed right side with an artificial substance made from a ghostly tree, Lord Bagra acquired a ruby eye that enables him to see everything that occurs within the Digital World. His ultimate goal is to created a new world order by any means. Appearance Lord Bagra is an Unknown Level Digimon that resembles a demon with five red horns, eight tiny black wings, a giant skeletal arm for a right arm, and a skeletal right leg as well. As Megadarkness Bagramon, he is a more darker version of Lord Bagra. ''Digimon Xros wars/Fusion'' Lord Bagra is the leader of the Bagra Army. He was the one who was responsible for the war in the Digital World. After Tactimon was driven away by the Fusion Fighters, Lord Bagra sent Mikey and his friends back to the Real World, his goal is to create the Code Crown and reformate the Digital World into the Seven Satellite Kingdoms. It's been later confirmed that both he and AxeKnightmon are brothers. When the Bagra Army's numbers were dwindiling, he asked his brother for his help in which AxeKnightmon accepted. After all of the seven Dark Generals were defeated for a second time, Lord Bagra decided to deal with the the Fusion Fighters with the aid of his younger brother, AxeKnightmon. However AxeKnightmon had other plans. He betrayed his older brother, Lord Bagra, by stabbing him and absorbed his data, and became; Darkest AxeKnightmon. However Lord Bagra, as revenge for being betrayed by AxeKnightmon, killed and absorbed his brother's data to form the true Megadarkness Bagramon. Shoutmon attacks him, but was instantly killed when he touched him. Megadarkness Bagramon banished Mikey to a dark area, but was freed by Angie and Jeremy. When Mikey (along with Angie and Cutemon) went inside Megadarkness Bagramon's body during the final battle, and image of Lord Bagra reappeared and attacks Mikey, but the code crown stopped him, resurrecting Shoutmon and the other fallen Fusion Fighters members, making Shoutmon the official king of the Digital World, not Lord Bagra. Megadarkness Bagramon was finally destroyed at the hands of Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode. The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time Despite his death, Lord Bagra was reborn and reincarnated as a human (known as the Old Clock Shop Man) and realized the wrong he committed in his previous existence as his a fraction of his discarded power manifested as Quartzmon. To redeem himself, creating the identity of the owner of a Clock Shop, Lord Bagra recruited aspiring Digimon Hunters to one one worthy of using the Brave Snatcher, his original self's skeletal arm, which is only thing that can destroy Quartzmon. Lord Bagra also enlisted the aid of the DigiDestined, the Digimon Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, and the Data Squad to team up with the Fusion Fighters United Army in holding off Quartzmon until the Brave Snatcher's user is chosen. Attacks *'Astral Snatcher' *'Invisible Snake-eyes' *'Scarlet Blood-wine' *'Choujigen Storm' =As Megadarkness Bagramon= *’’’Eternal Darkmare’’’ Other Forms *MegaDarknessBagramon Minions *Everyone in the Bagra Army *The Seven Death Generals *Everyone in the Twilight Army Trivia * Bagramon's Japanese voice actor Takeshi Kusao also voiced Bankotsu (Inuyasha) Category:Digimon Villains Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Anime Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Xenophobes Category:Monsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Demon Category:Collector of Souls Category:Elementals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Contradictory Category:Monarchs Category:Betrayed Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Necessary Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Big Bads Category:Anti-Villain Category:Aristocrats Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Remorseful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genderless